


To the Pattissier in the Back

by ilokheimsins



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cake, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilokheimsins/pseuds/ilokheimsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is a pattissier at a upscale restaurant and tries to woo Harry with cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Pattissier in the Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt somewhere. I can't remember where.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Eggsy hisses at Roxy as she loads yet another tiny cake onto the tray.

“For fuck’s sake, Eggsy, you spent the last hour and a half making miniature versions of every goddamn dessert in our repertoire.  If he doesn’t like it, he’s crazy,” Roxy reassures him.

“Yeah but like what if—”

“Eggsy.  He will love them,” Roxy tells him firmly and then whisks out of the kitchen with her tray, upon which there are perfectly symmetrical concentric rings of tiny desserts.

***

“This is yours,” Roxy says sweetly as she puts down the choc au flan in front of the bald man.

The other man frowns as the bald man smiles smugly and digs in.

“And this is yours,” Roxy says and places the tray down in front of the other man.

“What the fuck, Harry?” The bald man hisses at the other, who’s staring down at the tray in confusion.

“I believe there’s been a mistake,” Harry blinks up at her.

“No, no mistake,” Roxy refutes.  “Just our chef thinks you’re really fit and he really only knows how to make food.  He is pretty though.  You should take him out.”

The bald man reaches sneakily across the table for one of the tiny desserts with his fork, only to be parried by Harry, who doesn’t so much as look away from her for a moment.

“I’m quite flattered but I’m not sure…” Harry stops and stares past Roxy.  She turns and there’s Eggsy being shoved out of the kitchen by Jamal and Ryan.  He takes a boot squarely to the chest and then Ryan is leaning out of the kitchen doors and likely telling Eggsy to go over and actually talk to the bloke.

“That’s our chef,” Roxy tells Harry.

“Oh,” Harry blinks out of his stupor, “yes, well.”

“Do you do takeaway?” The bald man inquires.

“Merlin, no,” Harry says but the other plows ahead anyway.

“You see,” Merlin smiles wickedly, “I think Harry would like the cakes and your delectable young chef to go.”

“You would?” Eggsy blurts out from where he’s managed to creep up behind Roxy without notice.

“I mean, like, if you want the cakes to go, I can help with that,” He sweeps the tray off the table at the same time Harry sticks a hand out to stop him.  The tray flips and the cakes go flying through the air, most of them landing on Eggsy.  A crème caramel splatters against Eggsy’s neck and slowly dribbles down past his chef’s whites and Harry tracks its descent all the while.

“I would very much like my dessert to go,” He says and Eggsy blushes.

“Well, it’ll take a bit but I can remake ‘em?” Eggsy says.

“No, I’m quite enamored of their current format,” Harry says, eyes dark, and he stands to grip Eggsy’s wrist.

“Oh,” Eggsy breathes out.

Harry leads Eggsy away and Roxy and Merlin stare at their retreating forms for a moment before Roxy clears her throat and turns back to Merlin with her brows raised.

“Would you like some?” Merlin gestures at his, frankly quite massive, portion of choc au flan.

“I hear the food here is really good,” Roxy says cheekily as she seats herself in Harry’s now-empty place.

***

Eggsy spends the next day unable to look at cream or strawberries without going flaming red.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://www.ilokheimsins.tumblr.com)!


End file.
